


Home for the Holidays

by itbeajen



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Having a researcher as a husband is hard when they're rarely ever home.But the time spent together is the best way to spend time.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo and Game Freak.

"Hey you," you greeted with a sleepy smile. He knows it's getting late, and he knows that he's pushing his luck with this call.   
  
"Sleepy? What time is it?"  
  
"Late, babe," you chuckled as you rest your head against a propped hand as you stared lovingly into the screen. Your warm orbs met with his and he feels his breath hitched, "Arceus, I miss you."  
  
"Even though I'm a pesky woman?" you teased and he smirked, "Well, no one else can handle you, but me."  
  
You roll your eyes and you laughed, "I had so many men to choose from and I chose you. Or maybe you've already caught my heart from the very first time we met."   
  
He shook his head fondly. You really were a handful some times. There's a familiar "Scy!" and he adjusts the screen for his Scizor.   
  
"Scizor says hello."  
  
"Hey there," you smiled and waved, your eyes curving into two crescent moons and you asked, "Has Green been on good behavior?"  
  
"Hey!" Green complained, but he can't help but laugh when he sees his Scizor nod proudly. He sighed, "And I thought he was on my side."  
  
You laughed, and he's almost forgotten how _lovely_ it sounded and once it fades into the darkness of the room, you softly whispered, "I miss you so much."  
  
There's this longing in both your hearts, and a part of you feels just a bit emptier, a little more lonely without the other by your side and he mumbled, "Maybe if you weren't caught up with taking over another Pokemon League, you could have been here."  
  
"They wanted all **former** Champions there," you whined, "I didn't have a choice."  
  
You stopped whining and your head turns to something off screen, Green's not sure, well not until he sees the familiar lavender forked tail.  
  
"Vee!" your Espeon calls out as she rubs her face against your cheek, eliciting a giggle from you.   
  
"Sorry Espeon, did I wake you up?"   
  
The Sun pokemon glances at the screen and cries its name in greeting to Green. The male smiles and asked, "How is everything back at the gym?"  
  
You hummed and responded, "Boring, all the challengers are boring."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have left you in charge," he shakes his head and you muttered, "I only go every Friday, but apparently that's when everyone decides to challenge," you paused and leaned forward, "Hey, what time is it there?"  
  
"Midnight."  
  
"Happy New Years, babe."  
  
A rare blush comes across his cheeks and he pulls away from the screen, and he muttered, "God damn it [F/N]."  
  
You smiled and asked, "I already missed Christmas with you, I was hoping you'd be back for the new year, but..."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll be home soon."  
  
"You said that last week."  
  
He can hear the sadness in your voice, and he almost feels bad that he's lying to you right now, and he sighed, "Sorry. Research at Alola was a bit too engrossing."  
  
You sighed and yawned, "I don't think I can stay up any later, Green." There's an apologetic smile on your lips and he asked, "Busy tomorrow?"   
  
You nod and muttered, "Blue wants to hold some New Year Party. Didn't do it tonight because she's out with Silver and her parents."  
  
"I see, guess I'll be missing that too," he muttered. You don't notice that his voice sounds distant, nor do you notice that there's wind rushing against the mic. Green tried his best to conceal his smirk. _So defenseless when you're sleepy._  
  
"Go to sleep then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
You pout, but you know if you fight against him, he'll win. You nod and adorably mumbled, "Good night, Green."  
  
"Night [F/N]," he waits for you to hang up first, and immediately he fishes out his keys, unlocking the door. He's as quiet as he possibly can be, gently sliding hanging his backpack onto the respective hook.   
  
He can hear you whispering to your Espeon and he can't help but smile as he walks up the stair cases. Everything went well until there was a squeak and your voice goes silent.   
  
He sighs in resignment before opening up the door, and your eyes widened.   
  
"Arceus, I miss Green so much I'm having hallucinations," you muttered as you rubbed your eyes. The gym leader scoffed before he approached you, flicking you on the forehead.  
  
"G-Green?!" you squeaked and he smirked before pulling you in for a kiss. It's filled with love, passion, longing, and both of you only pull away for air. You blink at him, dazed and you muttered, "What in the world?"  
  
"I was already back when you called me."  
  
"You- I-" your eyes begin to water and he chuckled, gently cupping your cheeks with his hands. He leans forward, resting his forehead against yours as he rubs his nose against yours. His breath ghosts over your lips before he gently claims you again.  
  
"I'm home."


End file.
